deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby VS Broly
Kerb_vs_broly_but_good.png|Sharaku Jr. P O Y O (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Kirby VS Broly is a What-If? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr. featuring Kirby from the Kirby metaseries and Broly from the Dragon Ball metaseries. Description It's Dragon Ball Z VS Kirby in a titanic battle! They may not look it, but these two are incredibly powerful. If you underestimate them, you're fucked! Interlude Invader - Theme of Death Battle! Wiz: Powerful people come in all shapes and sizes. Boomstick: Yup! And these two combatants are ones you don't wanna underestimate. Behind those small and scrawny exteriors, they contain a terrifying power! Like Kirby, Nintendo's pink puffball! Wiz: And Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan! Boomstick: He's Wiz and Iiiiiiim Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills even when they don't have armor to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle doors close and open for Kirby's analysis Kirby Kirby Right Back At Ya! Theme Song Boomstick proceeds to sing along to the theme song* Boomstick: Kirby Kirby Kirby that's the name you should know! Kirby Kirby Kirby he's the star of the-''' Wiz: SHUT UP! Music Stops* '''Boomstick: OH! Sorry.. Wiz: S'okay. Even I think that song is catchy. Boomstick: Yeahhh.....but seriously, how can you not know him! He's everywhere you look! He's got tons of games, an anime which is frickin' awesome, and tons of memes! He's also incredibly overused on this wiki. Wiz: But where did he come from? Well, surprisingly, his origin is filled with death, destruction and war. Boomstick: You know, for kids! Marx Theme - Kirby Super Star Wiz: Years ago, the Star Warriors battled with Nightmare, a super powerful entity labeled as a destroyer of worlds. Boomstick: They fought in a war, that when finished, all but a few Star Warriors survived. Meta Knight, and...you guessed it.. Kirby. Wiz: *whispering*: Kirby Kirby Kirby that's the name you should know... Boomstick: Kirby crash landed on the weirdest shaped planet ever, Popstar. And he has been eating the citizens and making King Dedede's life a living hell ever since. Wiz: Kirby is not like other Star Warriors. He can suck up everything in a powerful vortex...from his mouth. Boomstick: LIKE MY DIC-!! Wiz: *pushes Boomstick* NO!! You used that joke last time, and the timing was horrible! Sometimes I question your sanity. Boomstick: Aww...well, anyway, don't think Kirby ever gets full, cuz he can't!! His stomach is an endless and alternate dimension! Wiz: Kirby can also suck up air to float around in the air. But Kirby isn't all that. Kirby's main ability, is that he can copy the abilities of his opponents. Boomstick: Like Mega Man! Remember him from last episode? Yeah, same thing. Wiz: Actually no. Kirby can actually copy from organic beings, unlike Mega Man. And how does he do this? By...eating. Popstar - Kirby And The Crystal Shards/Kirby 64 Boomstick: Kirby's gotten several, several, SEVERAL powerups over the years. But here, we will be mentioning his best. With Fire Kirby, he gains the ability to spit fire! While he had this power up, he was able to take down a giant octopus thing, I guess. He can also dash at you while he's engulfed in flames with the Burning ability. Wiz: With Fighter Kirby, he becomes a master of martial arts, and gains the ability to use techniques similar to that of Ryu's. He can blast energy from his palms, use a super powerful uppercut like the Shoryuken, and even use Guile's Flash Kick, or at least something similar. With this ability, he's cracked Planet Popstar in half! Boomstick: With Sword Kirby, Kirby gains a little cute Master Sword and can shoot blade beams when he is at full power. With Hammer Kirby, he gets a huge hammer that will crush even the toughest of foes. He can even charge it up for a powerful swing. COME ON AND SLAM, AND WELCOME TO THE JAM! Wiz: With his Ice Kirby, he can freeze enemies solid. With Beam Kirby he can shoot energy from his small staff, and charge it up for a devastating energy blast. Bomb Kirby allows him to throw large explosives with ease. Boomstick: With ESP, Kirby becomes psychokinetic, able to use attacks similar to that of Ness's. He can release a ball of Psychic energy like PK Flash, called PK Shift. He can also protect himself with the energy, and even summon a PK Starstorm like attack, called Psistorm. Wiz: His Spark or Plasma ability allows him to shoot shocking bolts of electricity, and his Mike ability- Boomstick: -GET THIS, when he sings, his singing is SOOOOO bad....everything that hears it explodes. Goddamn, I would not want to be with him at karaoke night with him. I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him at all! He eats innocent bystanders on a daily basis! He's a demon! Wiz: Anyways..when Kirby needs to get somewhere fast, he had the Warp Star, which can travel at speeds faster than light. This has allowed him to out-speed laser beams in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. And in this same cutscene, he warped to another location thanks to it, saving him from the laser beams that engulfed the other cast members in Smash. He can call one on his Warp Star cell phone, or just manifest one himself. Wait...doesn't that make the phone useless? Whatever. Masked Dedede Theme - Kirby Planet Robobot Boomstick: And if Kirby's in trouble, he can always just eat the Warp Star, to manifest the Star Rod!! This magical staff is said to be a legendary item that repels evil. This item allowed Kirby to defeat Nightmare. It shoots out powerful star-shaped projectiles, which do a ton of damage. Kirby also has some abilities known as "Super Abilities". With his Ultra Sword, he has a GIGANTIC sword that can break through stone. Oh, forgot the Stone ability. That makes him turn into solid stone, and is invincible for a few moments. Wiz: And with Kirby's Robobot Armor, he can strengthen his copy abilities to the max. But his best power-up be far is the Hypernova Ability, or Big Bang Ability in Japan. This ability is capable of eating entire planets. With his massive inhale, he can spit back out large projectiles back at the opponent. Boomstick: You could say it goes...Right Back at Ya....Ehehehehehe.. Wiz: >:/ Boomstick: Good, innit? No? S H I T. Wiz: Just...stop, ok? Boomstick: Can't promise that. Wiz: Wow we're waaaaaay too off topic. Well, with all of Kirby's amazing abilities, he's done some super incredible stuff. This pink ball takes down super powerful beings on a daily basis. He's defeated Nightmare, whose death explosion destroyed some of the moon, cracked Planet Popstar in half with a single punch, and defeated Marx, who absorbed the powers of NOVA which could grant anyone a wish. Boomstick: Yeah, Marx got so crazy with power, he started letting out insanely creepy laughs. cues Marx laugh from Kirby Super Star* Boomstick: AUGH!! It still haunts me to this very day... Fountain of Dreams - Kirby's Adventure (SSBM) Wiz: Kiry is also shown to have excellent stamina. He's never really been shown to get tired. His body also is very malleable, shown in the anime to be stretched, and even flattened without much damage. He even took a planet sized explosion without a scratch. Boomstick: Like a champ! Let's talk about some more of Kirby's feats. One time, he threw a GIGANTIC-ASS FRYING PAN, INTO A MONSTER 30 TIMES HIS SIZE, TRAVELED AROUND THE SUN, BACK, AND HAVE A PERFECTLY COOKED MONSTER BACK AT HIS FEET...........................WHAT?! Wiz: To do this, Kirby must have thrown the monster Popon 3.5 tons over 25,000 miles per hour. And he's done all this....despite being 8. INCHES. TALL!! Boomstick: And, Kirby also took on the...god of the void (what??) and somehow won!! With help from his cute Star Allies of course. Wiz: But I'm not done yet. Kirby was able to take out Magolor, who could rip open black holes, and could..get this..bend the fabric of another DIMENSION to his will. And even more, it was claimed to be an entire UNIVERSE!! Boomstick: Wow. It sounds like this pink boi has everything goin' for him! Wiz: Don't jump to conclusions yet, Boomstick. Kirby has plenty of faults. For one, his Copy Abilities don't last too long. If he gets hit hard enough, there it goes. Also.....Kirby's just a baby. He was actually supposed to be asleep for another 200 years, but...he woke up early, and has yet to mature as a Star Warrior. Boomstick: Yeah, Kirby's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed; he really doesn't know how to come up with super great strategies.....yet.......HE CAN CREATE HIS OWN FUCKING SPACESHIP OUT OF SCRAP PARTS?!?! Wiz: Even with all of his faults however, Kirby is definitely one of the strongest Nintendo characters. Death Battle Doors close and open for Broly's analysis Broly Disclaimer: THIS IS FRICKIN' ORIGINAL BROLY, NOT SUPER BROLY!!! Thanks. Battle Theme - Dragon Ball Z Wiz: Years ago, on the planet Vegeta, an extraordinary Saiyan baby was born. This baby was insanely strong, with a Power Level of 10,000!! Boomstick: So? Who cares? Power Levels are bullshit. Wiz: Oh, nowdays, definitely. But back then, your Power Level was everything. And the Saiyan baby, named Broly, had a higher Power Level than the King's own son, Vegeta. King Vegeta: My Son, the planet, or me? Saiyan Soldier: Yes.. Saiyan soldier literally fucking dies from King Vegeta's blast.* King Vegeta: Friggin' Smartass. Boomstick: Heh. Nice DBZA reference. Wiz: Thanks, I wrote it my- Sharaku Jr.: No, you didn't, I did. Wiz: Shit, I thought he wouldn't notice....anyways...the King, being a complete idiot, didn't want Broly being more powerful than his own son, so he, *quote on quote* "killed" Broly and his father Paragus, and dumped them in a hole. Boomstick: Buuuuuuuuuut....nope. Somehow, the two of them survived even the entire destruction of the planet by the hands of Frieza. That's..clarifying they survived the explosion, not that Frieza saved them...well, in the new 'Broly' movie, he did from Planet Vampa.. Wiz: We're not using that one, remember? Boomstick: Oh yeah, right. But what Paragus didn't know, is that he was somehow connected to one of the strongest characters in fiction. Yes, Broly's crib was next to Kakarrot's, the baby who would later become...the one and only..Goku. Wiz: And, of course, like every DBZ villain, he despises Goku. But, for the dumbest reason! Boomstick: So, remember how his crib was next to Goku's? Yeah, well, Goku cried. A lot. For, like 3 hours. Aaaaand that's why Broly hates Goku! Battle Theme 2 - Dragon Ball Z Wiz: And, just like Goku and Vegeta before him, he has surpassed the Super Saiyan wall. Whenever he hears the word "Kakarrot", or sees Goku, Broly goes into a near uncontrollable rage. He has a few different forms. Obviously, his base form and Super Saiyan forms are there, but his most famous form is his Legendary Super Saiyan Form. A green haired transformation that was able to trash Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks. Boomstick: Broly is an expert at using Ki, or life energy. Buuuut, instead of using it for healing, or shit like that, he uses it to blow up entire planets, and even entire sectors of a GALAXY! Broly's signature attack is the Eraser Cannon. A powerful energy blast that he charges up in his hand, and fires it at his opponent, causing a massive green explosion. Wiz: Broly can use Ki to fly, create a protective energy shield that allows him to survive a planet's explosion, and use the Omega Blaster, an immensely powerful attack that could hold back two Kamehamehas from Super Saiyan Gohan and Goten. This attack is a large green blast that gets bigger after Broly fires more and more Ki blasts into it. Broly is one of the strongest characters.....up until the Majin Buu Saga... Boomstick: Broly is strong enough to blow up planets with ease, and destroyed entire sectors of the South Galaxy, making him at the very least Multi-Solar System level, on par with Cell. He's also very durable, able to live after a seemingly fatal blow to the chest from Goku. Sadly, however, he didn't survive a Triple Kamehameha with a one way ticket to the surface of the sun.. Wiz: Yeah...Broly isn't without faults. He is...at least of some intelligence..but whenever he turns Legendary Super Saiyan, he becomes incredibly arrogant, and can sometimes fall into an uncontrollable rage. Also, he was overwhelmed by a buffed up Super Saiyan Goku after absorbing the energy of Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo. Which...doesn't make much sense, but hey, it's non-canon so whatever. Boomstick: Still, even with all of his problems (within the plot of his movie, and the character himself), this buff green haired powerhouse is definitely one of the most iconic DBZ characters. Death Battle doors close and open for the pre-battle Pre-Battle Invader - Theme of Death Battle! Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle doors close and open for the fight Fight! Opening - Kirby's Dream Land Planet Popstar Location: Dream Land, King Dedede's castle. The view cuts to Dedede and Escargoon in the throne room. Dedede presses a couple buttons on his throne, making a giant TV screen pop out of his wall. The TV flickers for a few seconds, and then, the Nightmare Enterprise Salesman shows up with a smile on his face. NME Salesman: How can I help you, King Dedede? Dedede: I need a monstah to clobbah that dere Kirby! NME Salesman: Sorry, Triple D, but we're outta monsters. However, I did notice a significantly strong energy reading outside of Planet Popstar's orbit. So, I can send you a remote mind controlling device to bring him in. Dedede: Wait, how strong of a monstah are we talkin' here? NME Salesman: Well, just check the power readings. A bunch of numbers show up and Dedede stares at them in disbelief. music stops* Dedede: 1,400,000,000?! That's insane! Quick, send me the mind controlling device so that I can clobbah Kirby as quickly as possible! EHEHEHEHE...dat Kirby's messed with me for dah last time! Escargoon: Yeah, but you better get it with a money back guarantee. Dedede hit Escargoon over the head with his hammer. Dedede: Shut up, Escargoon, it'll work! Sales dude! How much is th' device? NME Salesman: Oh, not much. Just 10,000 Dollars. Someone like yourself should have that money, being a king and all, heh heh. Dedede: 10,000 dollahs?! Hehe...yeah...sure..definitely got dat kinda money. Dedede turns to Escargoon and whispers. Dedede: Whadda we do?! We only gaht 50,000 dollahs! We need dat money! Escargoon: We'll figure it out later. Just tell him he's gonna get the money after this powerful guy defeats Kirby. Dedede: Perfect! Dedede then turns to the screen with a determined look on his face. Dedede: You'll get your money, right after that dude clobbahs Kirby! NME Salesman: Ooookay, king. Sending the device in a jiffy! On Dedede's transporter, there was a flash of light. When the light dissipated, there was something sitting atop the transporter. It was...a regular SNES Controller. Dedede: What th' heck?! It looks like a Super Nintendo controller! NME Salesman: On the surface, yes. But you can simply point it toward the being of your choosing and press SELECT, and bam, you can control the being! Dedede: Holy cow! Das sweet! Thanks! NME Salesman: No problem. Just remember to get that money to me, ok? Dedede: Yeah, sure. Hey, can you show me th' guy that the energy is coming from? NME Salesman: Yeah, here ya go. The screen cuts to a green haired, really buff guy with a red and white robe with a green aura around him, standing atop an asteroid, shooting large energy blasts at other asteroids, destroying them. NME Salesman (voice-over): They call him Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Apparently, he was the one who destroyed those sectors in South Galaxy. Dedede: This is gettin' better and better. Awright! You will clobbah Kirby for me! Dedede pointed the SNES controller at Broly and pressed SELECT. Broly suddenly dropped to his knees, radiating a blood red aura, screaming. Then, Broly stood up, his mouth emotionless. Dedede: Looks like it worked! Let's send him over to Kirby's house! Dedede used the SNES controller to bring Broly down to Planet Popstar, making him land on the ground. Dedede and Escargoon hopped in their tank and drove to where Broly was standing. Dedede: Awright, Broly! You'll obey mah ev'ry command! Broly: ... Dedede: Ah'll take dat as a yes. Now, go fight Kirby! Nothing happened. Escargoon: Uh, sire? You have to actually control him with the controller. Dedede: Oh, right. Dedede then controlled Broly to walk over to a dome shaped house, with Dedede and Escargoon following close behind in the tank. Near the dome shaped house was a pink ball, and two children. ---- Kirby was having a great day until the buff dude showed up. Kirby had had an extra large breakfast of 40 pancakes, with 2 tons of bacon on the side, and he was relaxing, playing a game of soccer with Tuff, with Tiff as the referee. But just then, Kirby saw a really buff green haired guy walking towards him, with Dedede and Escargoon following in their tank. Dedede clearly meant trouble. Dio Kirby: Poyo! (Ohoho, you're approaching me?) Tiff and Tuff turned around and saw the buff dude. Tuff: Woah! That guy is super buff! And look, it's King Dedede! Dedede drove up to Kirby and Broly stood there, silent. Dedede: Hehehehe!! Kirby, I hope you've said yer prayers, cuz you're goin' down today!! This here's Broly, the Legendary Super..I think..Sandwich? Yeah, the Legendary Super Sandwich! He destroyed a bunch of South Galaxy! Kirby, Tuff and Tiff stared at Broly in disbelief. A galaxy?! Dedede then pressed a button on his SNES controller, making Broly fire an Eraser Cannon straight at Kirby's house! Kirby's house exploded, and Kirby turned around with an angry look on his face. Dedede: Whoops! Looks like I missed. Better aim right next time! Broly:........no. Dedede: HUH?! Broly: You...you will not control me. I..I am..THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!!! Just then, Broly let out a gigantic burst of energy, shattering Dedede's SNES controller into bits. Dedede: Aw, come on! Dat was 10,000 dollahs down the drain! Escargoon: Told ya we shoulda got it with a money back guarantee. Dedede: Yer right! We bettah get outta here!! Dedede drove off in his tank raging straight back to the castle but eventually stopped by a fat yellow suited guy, leaving Kirby and Broly staring each other down. Kirby: Poyo! (You're still goin' down! You blew up my friggin' house and I'm not happy!) Broly turned to Kirby and smiled wildly. Broly: So..the piece of bubble gum wants to play, huh? Fine, I'll throw you around some, then, I will destroy your planet! Kirby: Poyo! (Tiff, Tuff! You guys better get outta here!) Tuff: Kirby's right! C'mon, let's go, sis! Tiff: Yeah! Both of them run away into the forest, where they would be protected by Whispy Woods. Kirby then got into a fighting stance, and Broly did so as well. FIGHT!! Sonic Boom (Remix) - Crush 40/Sonic CD Kirby dashed at Broly and proceeded to spin kick him in the stomach. He then grabbed Broly and slammed him down into the ground, making him bounce upward from the impact. He then kicked Broly three times in rapid succession. This launched Broly into a tree, toppling it. Broly got up and surrounded himself in a green energy shield, and dashed at Kirby. Kirby saw this and quickly swallowed a nearby Flamer, transforming Kirby into the Burning Ability. Kirby ran at Broly and caught himself on fire, dashing into Broly. There was an explosion of dust, and Kirby and Broly were battling so furiously, that every time they hit one another, the ground rumbled. Kirby boosted straight into Broly's face, leaving a small mark. Broly: Ohoho..so you aren't so weak. This will be fun. Broly then grabbed Kirby by his face and slammed him into the ground, and then kicked him in the face, making him lose his Copy Ability. Kirby regained his balance and dashed at Broly again. Broly prepared for a hit, but...nothing. Kirby had been running for a nearby Bonkers. He ate it (the poor soul) and got the Hammer Ability, having a large hammer appear outta nowhere. Kirby rushed up to Broly and Hammer Slammed him in the face. He then spun his hammer in a circle, hitting Broly several times. He then smacked Broly with a SLAM!!, sending Broly flying. Kirby summoned his Warp Star and flew up to the flying Broly. He charged up his hammer and did a flip-slam into the ground. Broly got up, grabbed Kirby and threw him away. Broly then fired several green Ki blasts at Kirby. Kirby regained his balance and readied his Hammer. As the energy blasts approached Kirby, he wildly spun his hammer around, deflecting the blasts ar they were coming at him. When the big blast came, Kirby slammed into it with such force that it went straight back at Broly. Broly smacked it away into a nearby hill, disintegrating it in its entirety. Broly: Chew on this!! Broly charged up another Eraser Cannon and fired it at Kirby. Kirby got hit straight in the face by the blast, making him lose the hammer ability. Kirby: Poyo! (I don't need a copy ability to beat you!) Kirby then proceeded to eat a Blade Knight, turning him into Sword Kirby! Broly:........hypocrite. Kirby did a flip slash at Broly, hitting him. He then used his sword flurry attack and ended it with an upward slash, into a downward stab. Broly avoided the downward stab, and kicked Kirby away. Kirby stopped himself from flying by stabbing his sword into the ground as he was sliding, making him screech to a halt. Kirby lifted his sword up from the ground, and charged up energy in it, engulfing it in a white aura. Zero Kirby: Hadangeki!! Kirby shot a white blade beam out of the sword. Broly saw this and fired a single energy blast. They collided and exploded ontop of each other. Kirby in the dust, fired some more blade beams, actually, he fired a lot of them! Broly saw the beams coming and proceeded to dodge them. However, he was struck by a few of them, one big one in particular landing a cut on his face. All of the blasts dissapated and Kirby and Broly were squaring down. Broly wiped the blood off of his face and smiled. Broly: Hahaha! You are something. That is, something that I'm gonna eradicate. Hehehe.. Kirby just stood there, a determined look on his face. They were waiting to see who would make the first move. Turns out, it was Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan rushed up to Kirby and slammed him into the ground. Broly began brutally beating down on Kirby over and over, making a small crater in the ground. Broly then slammed his fists into Kirby. Kirby was one blow away from losing his copy ability. Broly then flew up off of the ground into the air, and charged up an extra-large Eraser Cannon in his hand. Broly: I'll put you out of your misery. WAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! Broly fired the large energy blast down at Kirby. Kirby stared at the blast, not moving an inch. Corneria (Star Fox) Eurobeat Remix begins to fade in Kirby: POYO!! (I WON'T LOSE!!) Kirby was engulfed in a white aura. His green hat became longer, and his sword grew gigantic! He was harnessing the power of the Ultra Sword!! Kirby jumped up and cut the blast clean in two, the halves exploding behind him. Kirby then began to attack Broly over and over, not letting a single hit go to waste. He hopped on his Warp Star, and began to use that to slash Broly so fast he couldn't even react. Kirby was moving so fast that Broly couldn't even react to his hits. Kirby then kicked Broly back, and warped right in front of where his trajectory was going. Kirby then slashed Broly, then began slashing him heavily over and over again, before ending the combo with a gigantic slash, sending Broly crashing through a forest (he basically did his Final Smash) . Broly got up and stayed on the ground. Kirby did the same and flew back to the ground. Broly then charged at Kirby, surrounded in a green force field. Kirby slashed at the field, but it did nothing! Broly then grabbed Kirby by the face and kicked him super hard, making him lose the Ultra Sword ability. As Kirby was flying, Broly shot a bunch of Ki Blasts at Kirby, all hitting him. Kirby had an idea. It was something he hadn't used in a few years, but it could work. Kirby flew over to his wrecked house on his Warp Star. Thankfully, the garage area wasn't damaged. Kirby opened the garage, and there it was. He hopped into the giant thing and stepped out into the sunlight to face Broly. Kirby had equipped the Robobot Armor!! Broly: It'll take more than a tin can suit to defeat me. Kirby: Poyo! (You sure about that?!) They rushed at each other. Kirby was now the height of Broly, and Kirby could fight easier this way. Kirby slammed both of his robot fists into Broly's stomach, and then slammed them on top of his head, knocking Broly to the ground. Kirby then stomped his feet on Broly. Broly threw Kirby off of him. Kirby landed next to a terrified Hot Head. Kirby used the Robobot Armor to scan the Hot Head to allow his Robobot Armor to get the Fire Ability, infused with the Armor as well, makig the arms grow into giant flamethrowers, and his armor becoming bright red. Kirby then ran over to Broly and began shooting large fireballs at Broly. Broly managed to dodge nearly all of them, the ones that missed leaving craters in the ground, smoking. Broly was hit by a big one, scorching him badly. Broly got mad and shot another Eraser Cannon at Kirby, with Kirby countering it with a large fireball. Kirby then began repeatedly scorching Broly over and over with his flamethrowers. Kirby then did a flip kick engulfed in flames and landed it on Broly's face. Broly grabbed the armor by the leg and wildly spun it. He then threw the armor into a nearby creek, splashing water everywhere. Kirby scanned a nearby Sparky, turning Kirby's armor into the Spark Armor, getting electric powers. Broly flew over to where Kirby had landed. Kirby: Poyo! (Y'know, thanks for sending be over to a place with water.) Broly: wait, wha-AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!! Kirby had sent electricity through the water, temporarily shocking Broly. Kirby grabbed Broly and slammed him down. Kirby then began hitting Broly with electrically charged punches. Kirby then lifted Broly off of the ground and threw him upward. Kirby jumped up after him. He punched and kicked Broly, and slammed him back into the ground. Kirby then charged up a large electric blast and fired it at Broly. Broly was hit by the high powered blast, shocking him. Broly: WRAAAAAAARGGHHH!!! Kirby prepared to fire another electric blast, but Broly got up and knocked Kirby out of the air with another Ki Blast. Broly looked pissed off, and he's had enough. Broly: I've had enough!! Here's a present for you! Broly stretched out his hand and opened it. All of a sudden, he charged up energy in it, resulting in a green energy blast being formed in his hand. This was the Omega Blaster!! Broly fired the large energy blast at Kirby, moving at incredibly high speeds! Kirby turned around to see where the glow was coming from, only to see a large energy ball coming at him. Kirby stared wide-eyed in terror!! The blast exploded, leaving a large steaming crater where Kirby was. The only remains left of the Robobot Armor was a piece of broken pink armor. Broly: WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!! You couldn't stand up to the Legendary Super Saiyan!! Blizzard - Dragon Ball Super Broly But what Broly didn't notice was a blur flying past him. This blur was yellow and pink. Kirby....was alive!! But Broly didn't see him. Kirby flew over to a Boxin enemy and swallowed it... (TIME FOR AN EPIC FIGHTER KIRBY MONTAGE BECAUSE IT'S MY FAVORITE COPY ABILITY!!!) Kirby became FIGHTER KIRBY!! (WOOOOOOO!!) Kirby dashed up to Broly with blinding speed and Flash Kicked him in the stomach!! Broly: W-what the?! Kirby stood in a fighting stance, and Broly (albeit slightly shocked that Kirby survived) got into one too. Kirby and Broly rushed at each other. Kirby did his punch flurry attack, and Broly was blocking it. Kirby sweeped his leg beneath Broly, knocking him down. Kirby then got on his Warp Star and flew up into the sky. Kirby raised his hands up, and charged up blue energy in them. He then proceeded to shower Broly in a barrage of blue energy blasts!! Many of them striking Broly, leaving a lot of dust flying everywhere. Kirby then hopped back on the ground, charging up two blue energy blasts in his hands. Kirby did a flip over the downed Broly and landed back on the ground. Kirby then shot one energy blast at Broly, resulting in a huge blue explosion. He then shot another, resulting in another blue explosion. Kirby then charged up a large blue energy blast, one the size of a car and hurled it at Broly, resulting in an even bigger explosion directed by Michael Bay. Broly stood up, literally smoking, and coughed up a small spat of blood. Kirby landed back on the ground and faced off against Broly. Broly: Urgh...how.....how am I losing...to this piece of gum?!?! N-no...I won't lose....NOT TO YOU!! I STILL HAVE TO KILL KAKARROT!! Broly's energy exploded, and he rushed at Kirby. He tried to punch Kirby, but he missed and Kirby charged up energy in his fist. Kirby: HIYAAAAAH!!! Kirby punched Broly into the ground so hard, that not only was there a large energy explosion, because of the punch, Planet Popstar got broken in half! Luckily the pieces didn't float away from each other. There was an even bigger crater where Broly and Kirby were. Broly got up, shaking from the impact. He dropped to his knees and spit up a lot of blood. Kirby stood over him. Broly: Wrrgghhh...Wrrgh.....WRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! Broly then released a giant green aura around his body, blowing away the 8-inch Kirby. Kirby got back to his feet and saw Broly, his teeth bared, and really mad! Broly had fallen into an uncontrollable rage! Kirby got into a fighting stance......only to be slammed in the stomach by an incoming Broly!! Kirby lost the Fighter Ability (true sadness) and was knocked away. Kirby only had two more options. One, use it..., and the other...not a bad idea, Kirby thought to himself. Kirby summoned another Warp Star, only this time, he swallowed it!! Kirby began to flash white, engulfed in a white aura. When the aura dissipated, Kirby was standing there, with his hand up. He was holding...the Legendary Star Rod!! Broly: WRAAAAARGH!!! Counter Hunter Stage- Mega Man X2! Kirby fired large star shaped energy blasts out of the Rod at Broly. Broly countered them with more Ki Blasts. Broly appeared to get hit, but it was just an afterimage. Broly appeared behind Kirby, and kicked the Star Rod out of his hands, but Kirby just did a backflip and caught it again. Then Kirby fired a beam of light from the Star Rod, and Broly shot an energy beam as well from his mouth. As soon as they came into contact, both energy beams exploded! Kirby got up on another Warp Star, and flew up into the air, shooting Star Beams at Broly. Broly followed Kirby and shot more Ki Blasts to counter the Blasts. Kirby and Broly had now reached the upper atmosphere. Kirby and Broly kept shooting blasts at each other and kept flying upward. Kirby jumped off of the Warp Star and kicked Broly downward, but to no avail. Kirby hopped on his Warp Star again. They were now in Popstar's outer orbit. Kirby knocked an asteroid near Broly, but Broly just smashed his fist into it, shattering it into pieces. Kirby fired another Star Blast and Broly did get hit by it this time, and got knocked down to Popstar's moon. Kirby followed the falling Broly to the ground of the moon. Both of them stood their ground. Broly kicked Kirby upward and Kirby got caught himself on the Warp Star. Kirby pointed his Star Rod towards Broly, and Broly held out his hands toward Kirby. Both of them readied their final attacks. It was all or nothing at this point. Both of them charged up energy. Kirby readied a full power Star Blast, while Broly charged up two Omega Blasters in both of his hands. Both of them had an angry look on their faces. Kirby and Broly: HAAAAAAAAAA!! Both of them fired their final attacks!! Broly's two Omega Blasters merged into one big blast. Kirby fired a gigantic star blast, and made it bigger by firing more blasts into it. They collided with each other!! But....Broly's blast was slightly larger than Kirby's. Broly was pushing against Kirby's at an alarming rate. Broly: HAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!! TIME TO DIE!!! Kirby had almost lost all hope....until he remembered. "This will work!", Kirby thought to himself. He searched inside his infinite stomach. There it was. His last hope, and only way of winning this battle. He activated it. Kirby flashed white, and there it was. Kirby's final transformation. Kirby was flashing all sorts of different colors. This was his greatest transformation, Hyper Nova Kirby!!! Kirby, realising he had little to no time, readied himself, and inhaled both of their blasts with his Super Inhale!! Hyper Nova Kirby, then, spit out both of the energy blasts, which had combined into an even bigger blast, and shot it at Broly!! Broly couldn't do anything. He tried to hold the blast back, but to no avail! Broly: No....NO...NOOOOOOOOO!!!! The blast went straight towards the moon, and as soon as it touched it, the moon got absolutely obliterated, blowing it into a bunch of rocky chunks, in a large green explosion!!! ... Kirby hopped on his Warp Star, and flew over to what little remained of the moon (not a whole lot). Kirby was searching if there was any sign of Broly left. Suddenly, Kirby got hit by something floating!! He turned around and it...was BROLY...... ....'s arm. It was Broly's disembodied arm. Gross, right? Kirby saw the arm and smiled in triumph. He had won. This was one of the toughest battles of Kirby's life. Kirby, had an idea. Kirby then, inhaled Broly's arm (extra gross).....and transformed into a new ability! Kirby had transformed into Broly-Kirby! Kirby now looked regular, but had Broly's trademark green hair. Kirby hopped back on his Warp Star, and flew back to Planet Popstar, ready to have lunch. K.O!!! Post-Analysis Boomstick: Uh oh...Kirby with Broly's powers...lookout, Dedede. Wiz: This battle...actually wasn't as close as it seemed. While Broly definitely was better in intelligence, Kirby had the edge in every other category. Boomstick: Yeah, Kirby was waaaaay more durable than Broly. Kirby can tank a planet-sized explosion without a scratch, while planet level attacks turn Broly into spacedust. Kirby was also much stronger than Broly, able to crack planets with single blows and defeat frickin' things who can CREATE AND WARP UNIVERSES. He was also much faster with the Warp Star, able to move at light speeds, while Broly cannot. Wiz: Kirby was also much more versatile than Broly. Broly, yes had raw strength, but Kirby had much more abilities to overwhelm Broly. For example, he could freeze Broly, burn him, and if things aren't going too well for Kirby, he could always use Hyper Nova, which would repel anything Broly could throw at him. And, there's the fact that he could always just suck him up into the endless abyss that is Kirby's stomach. Boomstick: Yeah, he could give him the good su-''' Wiz: For the love of- SHUT UP WITH THE SEX JOKES! 'Boomstick: Okay, okay fine, but it just looked like Broly wasn't ''ARMED well enough for this battle. Hehe...see what I did there? Good, no? Wiz: *Sigh*, the winner is Kirby. Advantages And Disadvantages Kirby +Stronger +Faster +More Versatile +Hyper Nova Kirby could repel everything Broly threw at him +More durable -Not as smart Broly +Smarter -Weaker -Not as fast -Less durable -Hyper Nova Kirby could repel everything Broly threw at him -Less versatile Next Time.. "Show me what you got!!" VS.. "Never underestimate Sonic Speed!!!" Sonic vs Son Goku! If There was a ScrewAttack Score.. Trivia *This is the first of Sharaku's episodes that has an advantage and disadvantage part in the end. *This is the first time a DBZ character and a Kirby character have shown up in Sharaku Jr.'s DBs. *It is also the first time a Kirby character has won. *It is also the first time a DBZ character has lost. *It is also the first time a Villain has shown up on Sharaku Jr.'s Death Battles. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:'Kirby vs DBZ Death Battles' Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 1 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles